


Three days

by shushu_yaoi_lj



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj
Summary: I thought it was going to be fine. That we’re both adults and it’s just three days. The truth is that I can’t stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commeunoasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commeunoasis/gifts).



> This fic is for Ella 💙 I really hope you like it!  
> Huge thanks to Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire for the last minute help with this fic.

* * *

I stare at the chipped screen of my phone and sigh.

“No messages yet today?” Shep asks, sipping his coffee. His hair’s all over the place (not as bad as mine, but it makes me feel less like a wreck).

“He’s been gone for less than 24 hours,” Penny reminds me, spreading jam on her toast, “two more days and he’ll be back.”

I take another deep sigh and munch on a buttered crumpet. 

“Stop pining!” she says and I roll my eyes, which reminds me of Baz, so I sigh again.

He’s in Turkey for a conference. It’s the first time he’s away from me since we’ve been together. Since eighth year, when he went back to Watford and I stayed with the Bunces.

I thought it was going to be fine. That we’re both adults and it’s just three days. The truth is that I can’t stop thinking about him.

I think about the way his smile looked when he left (sad and a bit broken).

I count the miles that separate us (too many, I googled it and it made me feel even worse).

I count the hours before I get to see him again (too long, it’s easier to count the days. Two feels shorter).

I wonder how many means of transport he needs to take in order to come back home to me (and the answer is shitloads).

It makes me think of those endless summers in the homes, Baz constantly on my mind, refusing to be locked away in a corner of my brain with the rest of the World of Mages. I missed him so much that I couldn’t sleep at night.

I tell Penny and she says to chill and take it easy.

I tell my therapist and she asks: “and how does that make you feel?” (like shit is the obvious answer).

I tell Shep and he simply hugs me. Good man.

I go to work, keep myself busy, check my phone every two minutes and get told off by my boss. 

Baz (10:12): How are you, Simon? I miss you.

The fact that he called me Simon makes me smile. He must miss me loads too.

He sends me a picture of himself in front of Hagia Sophia, in a smart dark blue suit, looking all posh and serious, not a hair out of place. I show Shep and he shakes his head.

“That’s the worst wank picture I’ve ever seen,” he says and then starts trolling Baz on our WhatsApp chat on how to properly pose for a sexy photo to send his boyfriend while he’s away. Penny blocks us.

I take a shower after dinner and sit on my bed. He calls me and his deep voice makes me shiver. I close my eyes and imagine him next to me, his body warming up under my hands, his skin so soft as I run my fingers along the curve of his back.

“Did you know that Istanbul is the only city that stands upon two continents?” he asks. I love it when he teaches me things.

I let my hand roam down my chest as he speaks, my fingers sliding under the elastic band of my tracksuit bottoms. I didn’t bother wearing any pants and I’m already half-hard just by listening to his voice and smelling his pillow.

“What are you doing? You’ve gone all quiet,” he asks, his voice failing to hide his amusement. He knows what I’m doing. I’m rubbish at keeping my voice down.

“Mhhh,” I reply and he continues talking, about how much he misses me, how he’s going to get me naked and ready as soon as he gets home, how good it will feel to slide inside me and fuck me so slowly that I’ll beg him to make me come.

“Baz…” I moan and spill into my hand, whining into the phone, hearing him pant at the other end of the line as he reaches his own climax.

“I miss you,” he whispers, before saying goodnight.

Baz (10:30pm): 1,896 miles, 10 hours. A taxi, an airplane, a train, the tube. And then I’m home, love.

He sends me another photo of himself, a dishevelled look, his cheeks rosy and his shirt open as he stares at the camera with his lips slightly parted.

Fuck, I have to wank again


End file.
